Bobby Roode
Robert Francis Roode Jr. (born January 1, 1977) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand where he is one-half of the Raw Tag Team Champions with Chad Gable in their first reign as a tag team and as individuals. Roode is best known for his 12-year tenure working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2004 to 2016. He debuted as part of Team Canada in 2004, becoming NWA World Tag Team Champion with Eric Young. After a singles run following the team's breakup, he formed a tag team with James Storm as Beer Money, Inc. Together with Storm, he is a six-time TNA World Tag Team Champion and they are the longest reigning champions in TNA history. Roode eventually became a two-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, with his first reign being the longest reign in the company's history at 256 days. In his later years with the company, Roode also won the World Tag Team Championship with Austin Aries and was a one-time TNA King of the Mountain Champion. Roode had some matches with WWE from 1998 until 2004 (mostly dark matches), but signed in 2016 and began his career in their development territory NXT and was a one-time NXT Champion prior to his main roster call-up. Roode debuted on SmackDown in August 2017 and was quickly in the main event scene, joining Team SmackDown at that year's Survivor Series and entering feuds for the United States Championship, eventually winning the title in January 2018, his first championship on the main roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Arm trap crossface **Fujiwara armbar **''Glorious DDT'' (Lifting DDT) **''Northern Lariat (Lariat to the back of an opponent's head) **''Pay Off (Bridging fisherman suplex or rolling cutter) **''Roode Bomb'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker slam) *'Signature moves' **Diving knee drop **Double knee backbreaker **''Double R Spinebuster'' (Spinning spinebuster) **Knife-edged chop **Multiple neckbreaker variations ***Diving ***Rolling neck snap ***''Roode Awakening'' (Hangman's) – adopted from Rick Rude ***Swinging **Spear **Superplex *'Managers' **Eric Young **Jacqueline **Ms. Brooks **Ms. Payton Banks **Ric Flair **Scott D'Amore *'Nicknames' **"The Canadian Enforcer" **'"The Glorious (One)"' **'"The It Factor (of Sports Entertainment / Professional Wrestling)"' **"The Natural" **"Total" *'Entrance themes' **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ***"Oh, Canada" by Dale Oliver ***"No More Fears" by Dale Oliver ***"No More Fears" (w/ "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" Intro) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Beer Money, Inc.) ***"Take a Fall" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of Beer Money, Inc.) ***"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Fortune) ***"Off the Chain" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas ***"Off the Chain" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver ***"Dirty Heels Theme" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (used as a member of the Dirty Heels) **'NXT / World Wrestling Entertainment' ***"Chemical Mind" by Jason Davis ***'"Glorious Domination"' by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments *'All–Canadian Pro Wrestling' **ACPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Atlantic Coast Wrestling' **ACW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Petey Williams *'Maritime Wrestling' **Maritime Cup (2003) *'NWA Shockwave' **NWA Cyberspace Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Shockwave Internet Championship (1 time) *'Prime Time Wrestling' **PTW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Tag Team of the Year (2008, 2011) with James Storm **Ranked #2 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Real Action Wrestling' **RAW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Eric Young **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with James Storm (5) and Austin Aries (1) **Bound for Glory Series (2011) **Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with James Storm **TNA Tag Team Championship Series (2010) – with James Storm **TNA Tournament of Champions (2013) *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Alliance' **UWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA reverse battle royal on TNA iMPACT! *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Chad Gable **WWE United States Championship Tournament (2017–2018) Category:Alumni